


What Couldn't Have Happened

by ShipLikeYouMeanIt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is terrified, Angst, Canon Divergent, Don't Half-Ass funerals, I actually ripped my heart out and stomped on it, Izzy and Jace tried, M/M, This is pain y'all, Valentine Started it and Alec swears to end it, Vengeful!Alec, what's a happy ending?, worried!Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipLikeYouMeanIt/pseuds/ShipLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: A collection of angsty one-shots I manage to think up





	1. He Can't Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can't see the future," he had said.  
> Alec had never known this type of fear on any mission.  
> He can't be...  
> ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
> Set in 2x10 Canon Divergent

“Magnus....he wasn’t here was he?” he asked the group, praying the warlock hadn’t been in the Institute.

“We Portaled in upstairs. We split up,” Clary responded.

Alec couldn’t move for a second, terrified of what could’ve happened, what he hoped hadn’t happened. His words were echoing in his ears as he ran up the stairs, his hazel eyes searching for Magnus.

_“I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even I can’t see the future…”_

He had to be okay.

He couldn’t be hurt.

_Please…_

When Alec saw the body of a Circle member, he stopped. Looking around he could see the signs of magic, tables knocked over with a few burn marks, random objects scattered, and no signs of physical harm on the Shadowhunter. Magnus had fought. He was one of the few warlocks that had been here. Alec looked around, seeing the door to the Head of the Institute’s office open. He moved towards it quickly bursting into the room.

At first glance, the room seemed normal, the fire going and papers set on the desk. But when Alec looked a little closer, the first thing he noticed was a familiar arm on the ground.

_No…_

The Shadowhunter moved towards the space slowly. The closer he got the more he saw.

_No, please, not him…_

When Alec saw the lifeless eyes staring into the distance, he screamed.

“NO!”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jace had begun to feel Alec’s growing emotional pain. Worried, he went to find his _parabatai_. He had just been ready to start up the stairs when he doubled over, his mouth slightly agape. This pain…what-

“NO!” Jace recognized Alec’s pained cry coming from the office. He ran that way and stopped in the door. His heterochromic eyes instantly saw Alec cradling a body in his arms. Jace took one glance at the clothing and knew.

“No, no, no… please, come back,” Alec sobbed, his voice breaking.

Jace moved to Alec’s side. The older was rocking the warlock in his arms, his whole body shaking with his sobs. The blonde crouched next to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. The other flinched, keeping his head down and his gaze on the precious body in his arms.

“Alec…”

“He’s gone, Jace… It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he said sobbing more. “He was supposed to stay. He was supposed to live forever, and I’d stay as long as I could…” He finally looked at Jace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

This was the first time he’d seen Alec cry... _ever_. Alec wasn’t the one to cry when frustrated, he wasn’t the one to cry when he was in pain, but he was now. This wasn’t good. Even Jace didn’t know what Alec would do next.

“I love him, Jace,” he whispered. “And _he_ took him from me,” he said his voice growing slightly harder.

He turned back towards Magnus’ body. He moved a hand to gently close Magnus’ cat eyes and leaned forward and pressed one last kiss to his lips. He stood up, bringing the body with him.

“We’re giving him a funeral. A proper one, not some half-assed burial with a couple of words.” He left no room for question. “When that’s over. I’m going to talk to the Inquisitor. I’m going to kill Valentine with or without her permission.”

Jace looked at Magnus’ limp body. He moved to take him from his _parabatai_ , but he only tightened his hold.

“Alec...I will support you in this decision. But you have to think… Would Magnus want you to bury yourself in revenge like this?”

“Of course, not. But Magnus is dead. It doesn’t matter what he would want because he can’t want it.”

Jace nodded, staying quiet. He didn’t want to make Alec anymore upset.

Alec began walking back towards where the others were gathered, Jace following behind him. When Izzy saw Alec she looked relieved for a split second before she gasped. Clary looked at the warlock completely dumbfounded. Alec glanced at Jace, who nodded to him.

“Each and every one of these Downworlders will be remembered for what they’ve sacrificed today. The fae, the werewolves, the vampires, and the warlocks,” Alec said, his voice cracking on ‘warlocks’.

Jace put his hand back on Alec’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Clary moved closer. “Alec… I’m so sorry. I should’ve made him go when we Portaled in.”

“Shut up, Clary,” he said. “He wouldn’t have left. Even if he did he would’ve come back to save Madzie anyway. He wouldn’t put her in danger. She’s okay right? Has someone checked?”

“Nobody’s found her body. Magnus probably got her out and came back,” Izzy said softly.

“Why would he come back?” Alec whispered.

“For you, Alec,” Jace said. “You know he would’ve done anything to protect you.”

Alec stared at Magnus’ body and he slowly moved to set the warlock down. “I didn’t need protecting. He didn’t have to die. None of them did,” he said softly. “But thank you,” he said standing up and looking at the three of them. “Thank you for trying.”

“Anything, big brother,” Izzy said softly, hugging him.

Jace took a few seconds before he too wrapped his arms around Alec. He knew his _parabatai_ needed as much comfort as he could get. Clary stayed out of the hug, not wanting to ruin the family’s moment.

Alec stood between his brother and sister and felt silent tears slide from his eyes. He just hugged his family back, his eyes closing tightly and just trying to forget for a moment that he’d just lost the person he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm also not...  
> Hey, guys, so this is my first fic for this site and why not kick it off with a bit of a BANG?  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, I literally take zero offense to comments on my writing abilities and I'll do my best to adjust.  
> I am considering changing this to a one-shot collection eventually, or at least putting it into one, if that something you'd like to see, just say so!  
> With love,  
> Mac~


	2. I Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x12,Canon Divergent.  
> ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
> Valentine needs to be rid of Alexander Lightwood, and he knows just the way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems I'm going to just throw things here when I feel like it XD  
> Enjoy!

“I lied,” he said, smirking.

 _I lied...He lied…_ The words rang through Alec’s head, but he couldn’t process them right. This couldn’t be happening.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*Earlier*

After Valentine had gotten the call from Alec, he knew he’d have to figure out something to throw the Shadowhunter off for a while. He came up with something quickly and knew it’d be just enough.

Alec was worried about Magnus. He’d sounded so strange on the phone, and he’d never been too busy for him before. He knew that Magnus had a rough night the day before, and maybe they needed to talk about. The Shadowhunter sighed softly and knocked on the door.

“Magnus you there?” he asked through the door, putting one hand on the frame and leaning against it. He prayed nothing was wrong.

When the door opened, Magnus had a strange look on his face, almost an odd mixture of surprise and expectancy.

“Hello,” Magnus said shortly, not moving aside.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked with a confused tone.

“Nothing. Why?”

“It’s just that...you were acting strange on the phone just now. Terse,” he said, pushing his way into the flat.

Magnus sighed and closed the door. “I wasn’t acting strange. I was acting normally,” he said throwing an eye roll with the words.

This comment made Alec turn, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“This is how I act normally, Alec. You can’t be that stupid,” he said.

“Magnus?”

“You know, you’re so gullible, little Lightwood,” he said, tilting his head. “I thought that that marriage may have ruined everything, but you chose me.” He laughed a bit. “‘Trust makes you do strange things’. Unfortunately, when trust is misplaced, the ending can be painful.”

“M-Magnus, what are you talking about?”

“This. All of it. It’s not real,” Magnus said slowly as if explaining to a child.

“No. No. You...you said you loved me!” he protested. This had to be real. He loves Magnus. It had to be real!

“I lied,” he said, smirking.

 _I lied...He lied…_ The words rang through Alec’s head, but he couldn’t process them right. This couldn’t be happening.

“I lied about it all, Alec. I was only really in for payback, but you got too clingy. I need to let you go now before you become a problem.”

“Payback?” Alec asked, finally getting enough sense to put a harsh tone in his voice. He had straightened and looked tense.

“Your parents, little Lightwood. They were in the Circle. They despise my kind, and with the Shadowhunter culture being the way it is, their precious eldest son dating a male warlock was priceless.”

This was really happening. Alec couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, so he held them behind his back in a stiff way.

“Go back to the Institute, Alec. I don’t want you anymore,” Valentine said with Magnus’ lips, voice, and face hoping to hit home.

It worked.

Alec couldn’t have moved fast enough. He scrambled out of the flat, leaving behind the only place he’d ever felt he could be safe, the only place he could be himself.

With Magnus.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Magnus was sitting in Valentine’s cell, praying that this would all be over soon.

Suddenly, in walked a Shadowhunter, his shoulders hunched, and his messy black hair dangling in front of his eyes.

“Alexander,” he said softly. Alec cringed at the way Valentine said his name. “Alexander, what’s wrong?” he asked, getting worried. He instantly put thoughts of his mother in the back of his mind, hoping he wouldn’t have to return to them, and focused his everything on his Shadowhunter.

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Alec snapped. “You keep claiming to be Magnus Bane. Just stop it. There’s no point if you think it’ll convince me to help you, because it won’t,” he said, almost defiantly. Magnus didn’t miss the way his voice broke when he said his name.

“What did Valentine say to you?”

“ _Valentine_ didn’t say anything to me!” Alec said.

“It wasn’t Magnus Bane, Alexander. I’m Magnus! Whatever he said, don’t you dare believe it! Valentine is a liar and he’ll do anything to break you. Break _us._ ”

“There is no us, Valentine. There’s not even Magnus and I, anymore.” He murmured the last part, but Magnus heard.

“Don’t believe him, Alexander! I’m Magnus Bane! Ask me anything I’ll answer, please!”

“Just stop with this stupid game Valentine,” Alec said, turning to leave.

“Tokyo! In Tokyo, you bought me an _omamori_ for protection and good luck. It was the first gift I’d received in a long while. It meant everything to me. Please! Believe me!” A few seconds pass in silence.

“Why? If you’re Magnus, tell me why you’re really with me. Is it payback for my parents? Am I just another notch on your belt?” he asked.

“No! Absolutely not, Alexander. I love you. So much, it hurts sometimes. It pains me to see you so upset, and know that Valentine did this to you using my body. Whatever he said, it was a lie!”

Alec stared at the prisoner. He looked like Valentine, except the look in his eyes was so sincere. The Valentine he knew wouldn’t have tried to get out by pretending to be a Downworlder. He’d rather have died as a prisoner knowing he’d done something rather than try to plead his way out.

Alec needed to think.

“Magnus...if that really is you and I swear to you, I will figure it out if you are lying. I’m going to try and get you out of here. I’m sorry for what’s been happening, but it must continue until I can get proof…”

Magnus slumped in his chair with relief. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec only nodded before leaving. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think about what the hell was going on.

Only one thing was for sure in that moment. Valentine tricked him and Alec wasn’t ever going to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will be making this a one-shot collection and I'm always in need of muse, I will be taking requests on chapters! Feel free to put down anything that you please!  
> With love,  
> Mac~


End file.
